Innocence Lost 2: Breaking Boundaries
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: The sequel to Innocence Lost. With two chipmunks slowly admitting their feelings for each other, what could possibly stand in the way of this more-than-brotherly relationship? Alvin x Theodore. Currently ON HOLD.
1. Nightmares and Lullabies

_At long last, the sequel to Innocence Lost is finally here! This was another toughie to write, but I'm glad I got it out. And yes, this is going to be a multi-chaptered story. So sit back, and enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 1: Nightmares and Lullabies**

It had rained earlier in the evening.

Perhaps it was meant to be an omen of some sort as Theodore took his female counterpart out for a walk in the park. They sat down on a bench and watched as the cloak of darkness enveloped the night, giving way for the stars to shine.

Theodore held Eleanor's paw in his, but she pulled it back as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Theodore, there's something I should've told you long ago. I'm breaking up with you."

Shock came all over Theodore, but he wasn't expecting her to be choking back on sobs as she continued. "I know you're seeing someone else. And ... it's obvious that you like this somebody more than you love me."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Theodore. "You know I would never-"

The chippete's eyes bristled with tears. "You lied to me! You said you'd always be faithful to me, but you just broke my heart! How could you do this to me, Theo?"

"Eleanor, I didn't meant-"

"Just stop it! Stop filling my head with your lies! I never want to see you again!" With that, Eleanor got up in a huff and ran out of the park, sobbing.

Theodore was about to chase after her when a rustling in the bushes nearby made him turn around. A dark figure stepped out into the clearing, but when the moonlight shone upon him, Theodore realised who it was.

"Alvin? What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me there was going to be waterworks, so I just had to come and watch the show. Thank goodness I didn't drop any names – other than yours."

Those words hit Theodore in the guts like a punch. "You told Eleanor ... about us?"

An evil grin swept across Alvin's face.

"But why?"

"I've been watching you for some time, Theo. And I like playing hard to get. Now with Eleanor out of the way, I can have you all to myself."

Frightened, Theodore tried to run away, but Alvin, being the athlete that he was, tackled his chubby brother and pinned him down with ease.

There was hunger in Alvin's eyes; a wild and savage beast unleashed that needed to be calmed down.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!"

Alvin proceeded to rip off Theodore's pants while he undid his; ready to penetrate Theodore's defences.

The green-clad chipmunk's eyes were wide with fear as he realised the cruel sentence about to be delivered. He whimpered and begged for mercy.

"Alvin, please, stop!"

"This will hurt a bit," Alvin paused, as though Theodore's words had reached him at some conscious level. "But it's all for you, Theo. I love you, you know that?"

"NO! DON'T DO IT, ALVIN! STOP IT, PLEASE!"

* * *

Theodore jolted out of his sleep, beads of sweat running down his face. He looked wildly around and then breathed a sigh of relief when he found himself in the safety and comfort of his own bed. To his left, he heard the faint snoring of his brothers. Actually, Simon was fast asleep, while Alvin kept tossing and turning under the covers, so Theodore got up and approached his bedside.

"Alvin, c-can I sleep with you?"

The red pyjama-clad chipmunk blinked as he looked at his brother. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Theodore could only nod in embarrassment.

Alvin sighed, and then scooted over to the right, leaving enough room for one more to squeeze in. "Come here," he motioned.

The little chipmunk beamed with joy as he climbed into the bed and snuggled up right next to Alvin, their bodies providing each other with warmth against the cold night's breeze.

"You wanna tell me what that nightmare was about?"

Theodore was about to speak, but try as he might, he couldn't bear the thought of bringing up that horrible vision before him – Alvin towering over Theodore, a maniacal look in his blue eyes.

"I...I can't remember," he lied. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

Seeing the hurt look in his brother's eyes, Theodore reached over and gave Alvin a hug. "I'm sorry, Alvin; I've just been stressed a lot lately."

"Getting cold feet over Friday night's concert?"

Theodore gulped. "I suppose."

"Don't worry, Theo, we've done many concerts before, even for our school's benefit! Just remember, we're all in this together," Alvin ruffled his baby brother's forehead reassuringly. But Theodore still remained unsure of his confidence.

"I wish Mum were here. I really miss her, and her singing." A quiver started to form at his lip.

"It's okay to be sad. I miss her too." Alvin cuddled closer. Then he cleared his throat and started to sing the lullaby their mother had sang to them when they were babies:

"_Hush a bye, little one_

_Close your eyes, little one_

_Dream time is near, you needn't fear_

_And when you wake, I will be here._

_Rest your head, little one_

_Dream sweet dreams, little one_

_The stars say good night, I say sleep tight_

_And when you wake, I will be here."_

The soothing melody of Alvin's voice brought a smile on Theodore's face as he felt his eyelids growing heavier. He had never felt this happier before, especially when Alvin was around to comfort him...

The last thing he remembered before drifting back to sleep was the touch of his brother's lips on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Theo," whispered Alvin. "I love you. Ever so much..."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

P.S: There will be a song-fic chapter based on the upcoming concert mentioned. Please review and I'll do my best to keep the updates as fast as I can! :)


	2. Can You Keep A Secret?

_Okay, I'm doing my best to keep up to scratch. Enjoy! As always, I don't own AaTC, or this fanfic pairing would never exist.  
_

**Chapter 2: Can You Keep A Secret?**

Morning came, and the Chipmunks were up bright and early as they were seated at the dining table with Dave, having their breakfast. Today, it was cereal and pancakes, courtesy of Theodore.

Simon was the first to finish, so he wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Alvin. "Alvin, I don't mean to be nosy, but why was Theodore in your bed last night?"

"He was having another nightmare, so I had to comfort him."

Dave looked up from his newspaper, concern written across his face. "Gosh, are you alright, Theodore?"

Theodore's chubby cheeks blushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine, Dave."

"Theodore, it's really pointless to have nightmares. They're simply visions conjured by your subconscious mind. You really should cut down on your midnight snacks. Then you'll get a good night's sleep," said Simon matter-of-factly.

Theodore was about to nod in agreement when Alvin stood up all of a sudden. He turned on his bespectacled brother with an angry glance.

"Easy for you to say, since you're too busy sucking your thumb that you hardly notice anything else!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Simon defensively. "I do NOT suck my thumb!"

"Oh, really? I bet Miss Miller can hear you from across the room without her hearing aid!" sneered Alvin.

Theodore cringed in his seat. This was going to be another of those morning routines where his two older brothers would start another day by bickering at each other.

Fortunately, the doorbell rang, saving Theodore from watching a scene unfold before him. "That must be the girls. I'll get it," said Simon, shooting Alvin a final glare before he stormed out.

"Alvin, what's gotten into you? Simon must be hurting from those things you said!" exclaimed Dave.

"But Dave, it's not my fault! I was just standing up for Theodore!" Alvin shot back.

"Well, I'm sure Theodore would appreciate what you're doing, but that's no excuse to hurt Simon's feelings." Dave looked up at the clock and groaned. "I'm running late! We'll talk about this later when I get back from work."

Once Dave had left, Theodore put down his spoon, and faced Alvin with an unusually stern tone. "You don't need to stick up for me all the time, Alvin. I'm not a baby anymore. I try not to be."

Alvin was surprised. This wasn't the Theodore he knew. _But people do change from time to time, I guess. Maybe Theodore's going through that too._

"I'm sorry, Theo. But you'll always be our baby. That's what makes you so special," grinned Alvin as he ruffled Theodore's Simon's voice sounded loud and clear.

"Guys, we have to leave! School starts in ten minutes!"

"Coming!" said Alvin and Theodore in unison. They got up and headed for the door.

"Whoops, I almost forgot!" When he was sure that Dave wasn't looking, Alvin reached over and swiped a flower from the vase on the table.

Simon was already waiting at the doorway, with the Chippetes by his side. Brittany and Eleanor looked very happy to see their counterparts walking towards them.

"For you, dear mademoiselle," said Alvin, handing the flower to Brittany. He noticed that she'd been wearing a bit more makeup than usual, but it didn't matter because Alvin knew she was his girl.

"Oh Alvie, that's so sweet!" The two of them kissed tenderly, savouring the moment.

Simon cleared his throat and pointed at his watch. Unlike his brothers, the blue-clad chipmunk was not exactly the kind of guy who displayed his affections publicly, but that didn't stop him from pulling a tissue out of his pocket to wipe off a tiny smudge on the corner of Jeanette's glasses.

Eleanor beamed with joy at the sight of Theodore. She pulled the green-clad chipmunk into a hug and kissed him. "Hi, Theo! Thanks again for the lovely date last night. It was so romantic of you to do that!"

"Uh, yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Theodore as he returned the hug, but Alvin could tell that something was bothering his baby brother. While Theodore looked distracted and uneasy, he was definitely thinking of something. Or maybe, someone else.

A certain red-clad chipmunk wearing his favourite cap, perhaps?

* * *

Their first class was gym, which meant that the boys were separated from the girls for about an hour. Today's lesson was a little different, because the coach had insisted on teaching first-aid during certain emergencies. The first thing they were going to learn was CPR, which brought up groans from the entire class.

"Seville," the coach barked at Alvin, "you can pair up with your brother." He pointed at Theodore.

Alvin volunteered to be the victim, so he lay down while Theodore was about to practice the resuscitation technique. He felt a little tingly when his brother's mouth closed down on his, followed by a whiff of Theodore's breath, coated strongly with the flavours of milk and butter.

He could sense Theodore's passion growing deeper within seconds, but he fought the urge to give in.

_This is wrong, this is definitely wrong!_ Alvin's mind rang out. _You're not supposed to be enjoying it!_ He felt like screaming, but instead, he stood up immediately, pushing Theodore aside.

"I'm not feeling well, coach. May I be excused?" He ran for the doorway before the coach could reply.

There was complete silence as everybody watched Alvin leave the gym. Then Theodore spoke up. "Maybe I should go and check on him."

When Theodore left the gym, he saw Alvin standing by the hallway. Clearly, he must have been expecting his brother to follow after him. Before Theodore could say anything, Alvin dragged him into an empty classroom and made sure that the coast was clear before he locked the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Alvin.

"I'm sorry Alvin, but I couldn't help myself." There was sadness in Theodore's voice as he spoke. "I thought we were okay with this, you know?"

"Of course we are," reasoned Alvin. "Can you keep a secret?"

Theodore nodded.

"I know you're in love with me and all, but we can't let anybody find out about this. Not Simon, not Dave, Miss Miller or even the Chippetes. Do you understand?"

"Why?" asked Theodore, confused.

"Let me put it this way. You and I know that Simon sucks his thumb in bed, right? If the whole school were to find out about it, he'd be made fun of endlessly. Heck, it'll probably haunt him to his college graduation! And that's the same with us."

"But we're brothers," pointed out Theodore. "And we're supposed to love each other!"

"Exactly. But... you see, that kind of love isn't for everyone. It's... not a bad thing, but it's not something that everyone does." Alvin struggled to find the words that Theodore would understand.

"Oh...I guess." His forest-green eyes widened with pleasure. "Okay."

"Pinky swear?" said Alvin.

They crossed fingers. "Pinky swear," smiled Theodore.

"Now, where were we?" And without waiting for an answer, Alvin pulled Theodore closer, bursting into a kiss. Theodore leaned against Alvin's body, his lips tingling from this sinful, but heavenly pleasure.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_P.S: I'm not familliar with CPR being taught in PE classes, but this is fictional, of course. Anyway, if you have ideas for the story that you would like to share, please do. Review, and I'll see you soon, I hope! :) _


	3. Suspicions

**Chapter 3: Suspicions**

Alvin sat sullenly in his room, his brows arched in concentration as he set himself to finish his homework before dinner time. With Simon downstairs in the basement working on his latest experiment, Theo at cooking class with Eleanor and Dave still at work, the red-capped chipmunk was hoping that the silence would help him to focus a lot more.

Okay, so maybe math wasn't exactly Alvin's best subject. But as he looked at the questions, they stared back at him in a similarly bizarre way like Simon would whenever Alvin got his brothers into trouble. The real problem was that his entire class was assigned to write an essay about the importance of nutrition and the food pyramid, and there was a certain chipmunk that came constantly to Alvin's mind.

While the easiest option for him would be to go and ask for Theodore's advice, Alvin felt as though he could never look his baby brother in the eyes the same way as before. His thoughts flashed back to the moment in the empty classroom when they promised to keep their relationship a secret. As Alvin looked at his bed, the memories of him and Theodore admitting their feelings and kissing each other flashed vividly in his head.

_Do I really love Theodore? He's still so young, yet he's got no problems at all when he confides in me! This is ridiculous! I'm the oldest brother, and some perfect example I turned out to be!_

He looked down at the empty sheet of paper on his desk. Or rather, it was empty a few minutes ago until Alvin had doodled aimlessly, pouring out his thoughts and feelings. He studied what he'd written more thoroughly:

_**Why I Shouldn't Be In Love With Theodore**_

_1. He's my brother. Nuff said._

_2. Simon and Dave will freak if they find out. (Actually, it'll be a laugh!)_

_3. Brittany's my girl. I can't break her heart. She'll kill me for that._

_4. Imagine the reputation, the fame, the fans. It'll all go down once me and Theo go public._

_5. We'll become the laughing stocks of the school, or worse, the media._

_6. It's just not right._

As compared to:

_**Why I Love Theodore**_

_1. He's willing to listen to me and my problems, even if he can't help me out._

_2. Theo is sweet, innocent (in a good way) and he's very cuddly._

_3. He doesn't question anything I ask him to do._

_4. There's something about him that Brittany doesn't entirely possess: his golden and open heart._

_5. It'll be fun to watch Simon in shock when he finds out about us._

_6. I can't explain it, but it's magic when we kiss._

_7. Maybe it's great to have pros overweighing cons._

The red-clad chipmunk smiled as he looked at the last sentence. Then suddenly, he snapped out of it and crumpled up the paper, before throwing it into the bin.

Frustrated, Alvin threw down his cap and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how cruel fate had been to him that it changed the course of events in his life. In less than a week, he'd gone from major teen rock star to sideshow freak. How could he face the world with this newfound reality?

And Brittany, what would she think of him if she found out? It would break her heart, that's for sure. But could he really live with a paw in two different worlds?

Unable to take the pressure of his thoughts, Alvin threw open his window, stuck his face out and screamed to the sky above. The evening air whipped cool and lightly against the chipmunk's face, and for a minute, he hoped that it could snap him back into being normal once more. Alvin continued to vent out his frustration when he heard the doorknob turn and Simon's voice startled him.

"Alvin, what are you doing?"

The red-clad chipmunk pulled himself back in and faced his brother. "Nothing! I was...ahem... I was practicing my screams for the concert tomorrow night. Yeah, I thought that the fans would love it!" he lied.

It was definitely convincing enough, since Simon stopped to polish his glasses, a common sign that he understood stuff. "Uh, okay. Just don't overdo it, Alvin. We don't want our lead singer exhausting himself before the big night. And frankly, I don't think we need to scream. Let the fans do that."

He was about to leave when Alvin called out to him. "Simon, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay? I never should have brought up that whole issue of you sucking your thumb." Alvin adjusted the rim of his collar, wiping away a few beads of sweat. "This whole concert thing, it's been stressing me out a lot lately. So, are we cool?" He extended a paw.

Simon shook it and pulled Alvin into a quick hug. "Yeah, no hard feelings.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my experiment. I'll call you once Theodore gets back. Then we can have dinner and go over some last-minute details about the concert."

Alvin winked and returned to his studies.

After half-an-hour, he'd managed to get some of that homework done without so much as a thought on Theodore, but the silence was too much too bear. He went through his CD collection and smiled at the first disc he pulled out. It was Brittany's first solo cover, and he remembered being there at the studio when she worked hard on getting it right. It took a few trials, but the result was worth it when the producers called it a day and Alvin threw himself into Brittany's embrace, rewarding her with a kiss before they left to celebrate with ice-cream.

It was true that Alvin knew that he'd fallen in love with Brittany not just because of her looks, but her enchanting voice. They had argued previously over who could reach the highest note, and Alvin was always trying to out-sing Brittany whenever he got the chance. Maybe if he listened to her sing again, Alvin could relish that true moment once more. He smiled as he heard her singing loud and clear, her notes in perfect harmony.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by _

_The rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

As Brittany started the chorus, Alvin decided to sing along.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

There was a new surge of confidence in Alvin's voice as he sang with more enthusiasm, imaging Brittany standing next to him.

_I'm through accepting limits__  
Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

When he got to the final part of the song, a lump formed in Alvin's throat and the pitch sounded all over the place, like a broken record. Coughing and spluttering, Alvin collapsed onto his bed as he gasped for breath. Clearly, the high notes were something that Brittany could beat Alvin at, and it would be best to leave it to the Chippete.

Simon burst through the door a second time, anxiety shining in his glass-rimmed eyes. "Alvin, are you alright? You sounded like you were in pain!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," gasped Alvin. Simon took one look at the CD cover lying on Alvin's bed and rolled his eyes.

"Were you, by any chance, trying to sing 'Defying Gravity' from _Wicked_?"

Alvin could only nod in reply. "How's that for a high note, huh?"

"Don't ever do that again. For what it's worth, you sounded like an alley cat in heat." There was a mischievous glint in his blue eyes as he spoke. "In heat," he repeated, before closing the door.

As Alvin got up, he realised that there was something unusual about the way his brother had stared at him, let alone talk to him. In fact, it was the kind of creepy look that Alvin had when he decided it was time to clarify another of his wild and reckless theories.

Was Simon clearly on to something?

* * *

_To Be Continued...  
_

_The song is Defying Gravity, which I do not own. The words, however, might reflect on Alvin's choices._

_And what could Simon possibly know? Hmm... _

_Next up - the big concert night! Don't miss it!_


	4. It's Showtime

_Well, this is it! My first concert fic! Go easy on me, 'cause I don't know exactly how these concert fics run, seeing that others can pull it off easily. I don't own AatC, or the songs they sing. Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 4: It's Showtime**

If you wanted to spend a Friday night filled with music, fanfare and excitement, then Clyde C. Crashcup Elementary was the place to be. Why? Because that's where the Chipmunks were holding their next concert, especially for the students and teachers of the school. If all went well, the profits of the show's tickets would be more than enough to cover funds for refurnishing the auditorium, as well as equip the school's library with brand new computers, something Simon was actually looking forward to.

As luck would have it, the auditorium was fully packed with screaming fans chanting the Chipmunks' names while they eagerly counted the minutes left. Five seats were reserved at the front row; two of which Dave and Miss Miller had already taken their places.

Backstage, Alvin and Theodore were putting the final touches on their best suits, while Simon peered through the curtains separating them from their anticipating fans.

"Wow, it sure is a huge crowd out there," gulped Simon as straightened his bowtie. "Gosh, even Principal Talbot came all this way just to watch us!"

"Oh relax, Simon. We've had bigger audiences before," reassured Alvin. It had taken him a while to calm down, but for now, he was really getting the better of his nerves.

"Yes, but not before the entire school! I don't want to be the next laughing stock if something goes wrong!" gulped Theodore.

Alvin was about to say something else to help his brothers when there came a knock at the backstage door. "I'll get it. It's probably Dave; he'll want to check on us."

The moment it was opened, the Chippetes burst into the room and hugged their counterparts. All three of them were wearing satin dresses in their respective colours, sparkles dancing in their rims.

"Simon!" Jeanette leapt into Simon's embrace and they stole a kiss. "We came to wish you guys the best of luck!"

"You'll do great, Theodore. I know you will," beamed Eleanor as she held Theodore's hand.

"Knock 'em dead, Alvin!" exclaimed Brittany as she punched a fist through the air.

Alvin laughed, and then ushered the Chippetes out the door. "Thanks for your support! Now, go keep Dave and Miss Miller company. Then wait for us to give you the sign. Let's rock this house tonight!" he beamed.

Once the girls had disappeared from sight, the boys got into a group huddle. They told themselves that no matter what happened, this would be the best show the school had seen in years to come.

While Simon wasn't looking, Alvin leaned forward and gave Theodore a light peck on the cheek. "For luck," he whispered, beaming with affection.

Theodore couldn't have looked even happier.

* * *

For the next hour, Alvin and the Chipmunks brought the house down as they rocked all night long, resulting in cheers and screams from the waving crowd. They had performed several of their best hits, including _Witch Doctor_, _You Spin Me Right Round_, _You Really Got Me_ and _I Want To Know What Love Is_.

By the time the Chipmunks were down to their last two songs of the night, the crowd was wild with applause and exhilaration. Some of the audience even called out for encores. The Chippetes were the loudest of the lot as they cheered for their boyfriends. And Alvin waved like a maniac to the crowd as they prepared for their next song.

"We're going to slow things down a bit, 'cause this one's for the ladies. Or for that someone special." He gave a secret wink to a certain chipmunk in a green suit, who winked back as Alvin tuned the strings to his guitar. While Theodore played a slow rhythm on his drums and Simon strummed the keyboard, Alvin sang as his brothers provided the back-up chorus.

_Baby, I've tried but, I can't help myself  
Can't disguise the way I feel inside  
I'm falling so helplessly it's true, yeah  
I close my eyes and believe completely  
That I can feel you touching my skin so tenderly  
Come morning light just the victim of fantasy_

Every time I open my eyes  
You just disappear, you say goodbye  
Baby, I'd do anything to make you mine  
Oh, it's true

All I want is you  
(I'll give my heart and soul)  
All I want is you  
(I'll be there when you call)  
All I wanna do  
(is make love to you)  
All I want is you, all I want is you

I can't sleep 'til the last star leaves the sky  
With every beat of my heart  
Wanna make you mine  
I'm praying you feel the same way too

_Tell me that you hear my call tonight  
Oh you can bring this dream to life  
Baby, I'd do anything to make you mine  
Oh, it's true_

All I want is you  
(I'll give my heart and soul)  
All I want is you  
(I'll be there when you call)  
All I wanna do  
(is make love to you)  
All I want is you, all I want is you

All you gotta do is believe, in me you'll find sanctuary  
Just one chance is all I need to prove that you and I  
Are forever meant to be

Baby, I'll give my heart and soul  
(I'll give my heart and soul)  
Give my heart and soul  
(I'll be there when you call)  
All I wanna do  
(is making love to you)  
Oh you know it's true

All I want is you  
(I'll give my heart and soul)  
All I want is you  
(I'll be there when you call)  
All I wanna do  
(is make love to you)  
All I want is you, all I want is you

The tune ended with a final beat from Theodore, and there was applause abound.

"For our last song, please put your hands together as we welcome our very special guests...

"The Chipettes!"

The crowd roared as the girls got up from their seats, the spotlight now shining on them as the Chipmunks led them up to the stage.

As Alvin took Brittany by the hand, he sang for all to hear while the music played.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind._

Brittany looked deep into Alvin's eyes as she burst into song.

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire_

It was now time for their special duet of the night.

_And they say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line_

_It's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh boy, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

All six chipmunks now took to the centre stage, their voices rang loud and clear as one as the crowd cheered even louder.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, faithfully_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm still yours_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours... faithfully_

The music stopped momentarily, giving the Chipmunks and Chipettes a moment to catch their breath before they burst out into a fresh number.

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

Alvin stepped forward as he shook his booty and put on some dance moves, much to the delightful pleasure of a group of screaming girls.

_She loves to laugh, she loves to sing_

_She does everything_

_She loves to move, she loves to groove_

_She loves a lot of things_

Brittany playfully shoved Alvin aside while she sang the next verse along with her sisters.

_It won't be long, yeah, 'till you're alone_

_When your love, oh, he hasn't come home_

'_Cause he's lovin', he's touchin'_

_He's squeezin' another (another)_

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_He said anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

It was Simon's turn to lead as he took the stage with Jeanette singing by his side.

_I was alone, I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_Ooh, then we touched, then we sang_

_About the lovin' things_

'_Cause he's lovin', he's touchin'_

_He's squeezin' another (yeah)_

Alvin whipped out his guitar and played a few chords, his fingers dancing wildly against the strings. One more chorus, and they would be done for the night.

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_He said anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

They finished the song to a standing ovation. It was by far the best reception the Chipmunks and Chipettes had received in a while. To them, nothing could have been louder than what was going on in the auditorium.

Dave and Miss Miller ran up to the stage and swept their kids into a great hug. Then the Chipmunks hugged their counterparts, in which the applause was even more deafening.

Alvin stole Theodore a quick smile, and his baby brother smiled back in return. Simon was right; this was definitely a night that nobody could possibly forget.

And some things were going to go uphill in a while...

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Ok, just in case you didn't know, the songs are _All I Want Is You (a 90's song) _and the _Journey Medley _from the cast of Glee._

_Look out for the next update, because that's where the complications start with Alvin and Theo! Review, please! :)_


End file.
